RaptorWings
Description RaptorWings are a range of colors. Variety consists of every color of the rainbow, as well as neutral colors. The colors they have are usually dull instead of vibrant. Males are noticeably more colorful than females. On their heads, ankles, elbows, and tail, there are spiked "feathers", useful for cutting open an enemy. RaptorWings have curved-back teeth, and sharp talons. RaptorWings stand on their back hind legs. A RaptorWing would have to have unusually strong forelimbs and a distorted spine to walk on four legs. These dragons are also smaller than others, making them more swift and agile on land. Their wings are fairly small, and the bones are weaker than the norm. Their feet, on the other hand, are strong, sturdy, and durable. This draws the conclusions that RaptorWings are dragons that prefer to move around on land, and will only fly when absolutely necessary. The RaptorWing's most noticeable feature is their hooked third toe on their hind legs. This claw is like a hidden dagger, slicing and dicing their prey. To ensure their prominent weapon is not to dull, RaptorWings raise the third toe off the ground. Abilities RaptorWings can breathe a weak flame, that at the most can meld metal together, but isn't very useful in battle. RaptorWings can communicate with simple hand motions in battle. Dragons can attempt to decipher them, but the communication is widespread known as very complex, and can take years to learn. This is a shield to prevent dragons from easily figuring out their tactics. Therefore, dragons who try to decipher the motions usually overthink it. Lastly, RaptorWings are swift and agile, zooming also at fast speeds when they are on solid ground. In the air, they are not near as fast, because of their weak muscle and bones in the wings. RaptorWings are also quite intelligent. They are a perfect example of brains over brawn. Location and Living RaptorWings are a very rare species, almost extinct. There can be as many as 5 to 50 still living. RaptorWings live in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, close to the SandWing border. There, they are able to maneuver quickly through the valley-like areas, but at the same time be hidden by the rocks and trees. The location of their total camp is unknown, and it is thought they move to a different spot sporadically. RaptorWings also don't have a queen, but an alpha. The alpha can be male or female, and must keep the tribe safe, making all the decisions. The alpha must be strong, and ready to fight for the tribe, instead of simply sending out troops. They must be able to make decisions on the spot, or judge long-term choices. They must choose whether a battle is worth fighting or not. Alpha Utah - Female Allies and Enemies RaptorWings usually seclude themselves away from the other tribes, and therefore, they don't have an definite ally. The tribe they are closet with are the SandWings, even though they hardly come into contact. Being secluded, RaptorWings really have no definite enemy either. The closet to an enemy they could have are rouge dragons who attack them, disease, and traitors. Category:Fanmade Tribes